1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to information retrieval and in particular to improved visual information enhancement. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for viewing navigation charts.
2. Background
Pilots use aeronautical charts in planning flights and during actual flights. An aeronautical chart is a type of navigation chart or map designed to assist in the navigation of aircraft on the ground or in the air. With these charts and other tools, pilots are able to identify information, such as, for example, their position, safe altitude, best route to a destination, navigation aids or waypoints, alternative landing sites in case of emergency, and other useful information. Other information that may be provided by aeronautical charts includes radio frequencies and airspace boundaries.
These navigation charts may be in the electronic form and presented through electronic map applications. In addition to displaying navigation charts, these electronic maps also may provide a moving map function. A moving map function displays the location of an aircraft relative to the underlying geo-referenced aeronautical information. Further, the moving map function also may provide a direction of travel for the aircraft.
Terminal charts are charts containing a map or diagram and related textual aviation information used by pilots. Terminal charts are composed of boxes of related information, and contain a large amount of densely displayed information.
A terminal chart, when viewed in its entirety, displays too much information to be easily viewed and comprehended. It is typically necessary to zoom in on the area of the chart that the pilot is interested in.
Therefore it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account one of more of the issues discussed above as well as possibly other issues.